duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Get It On (Bang a Gong)
"Get It On (Bang a Gong)" is a cover song by The Power Station, released as the second single from their debut album The Power Station by Capitol-EMI-Parlophone in 1985. About the song The song was performed by The Power Station, a group formed in 1985 by Robert Palmer, John Taylor, Andy Taylor and Tony Thompson. The group featured members of Duran Duran during a break in that band's schedule. The Power Station version was a minor hit on the UK Singles Chart (reaching number 22) but it peaked at number nine (one place higher than the original) on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. The original version was a hit song by the British glam rock group T. Rex, released from their best-known album, Electric Warrior. It was titled "Get It On" in the UK and "Bang a Gong" in the United States. It was the second UK number one for T. Rex, and at number 10 in the U.S. was the band's only major American hit. In March 2005, Q'' magazine placed "Get It On" at number 36 in its list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Tracks. When Robert Palmer, recording vocals for another track on ''The Power Station album, heard that the other members had recorded demos for "Bang a Gong", he asked to try that one out as well. Before long, the band had decided to record the entire album with Palmer. This single, along with "Some Like It Hot", became The Power Station's signature songs. The song was performed live on Miami Vice: Whatever Works with Michael Des Barres on vocals, during the band's cameo appearance on the show. Music video The video was directed by Peter Heath and produced by Fred Potter, which was released on The Power Station Video EP in 1986. Tracklisting 7": Parlophone / R 6096 (UK) #"Get It On" (45 Mix) - 3:43 #"Go To Zero" - 4:57 12": Parlophone / 12 R 6096 (UK) #"Get It On" - 5:31 #"Get It On" (45 Mix) - 3:43 #"Go To Zero" - 4:57 Personnel The Power Station are: *Robert Palmer - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Tony Thompson - drums Lyrics Well you're dirty and sweet, clad in black Don't look back and I love you You're dirty and sweet, oh yeah Well you're slim and you're weak You've got the teeth of a hydra upon you You're dirty sweet and you're my girl. Chorus: Get it on, bang the gong , get it on Get it on, bang the gong, get it on You're built like a car, you've got a hub cap diamond star halo You're built like a car, oh yeah You're an untamed youth that's the truth with your cloak full of eagles You're dirty sweet and you're my girl. Repeat chorus You're windy and wild, you've got the blues in your shoes and your stockings You're windy and wild, oh yeah You're built like a car, you've got a hub cap diamond star halo You're dirty sweet and you're my girl. Repeat chorus You're dirty and sweet, clad in black, don't look back And I love you You're dirty and sweet, oh yeah You dance when you walk so let's dance, take a chance, understand me You're dirty sweet and you're my girl. Repeat chorus See also *Duran Duran discography featuring The Power Station Category:Singles by related bands Category:Power Station singles Category:Power Station songs